Ultimaters: Awakening
The fourth installment of the Ultimaters series of the Mystic Cinematic Universe, and the tenth entry of Phase Three. Imagined in RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D, imagined entirely with IMAX cameras. Takes place in Incredibles 2, and immediately after the events of Ultimaters: Neverending Brawl (The Incredibles). Chapters (Entirely IMAX) * 1. The Battle Continues * 2. Stopping the Drill * 3. Detainment * 4. The Motel * 5. DEVTECH * 6. Winston and Evelyn Deavor * 7. Pillow Talk * 8. Moving In * 9. The New Mission * 10. Stay-At-Home Antics * 11. Runaway Train * 12. Night Times * 13. Mending Managements * 14. Meeting with the Ambassador * 15. Withdrawn * 16. Super Newcomers * 17. The Happy Platter * 18. Signal Acquired * 19. Fighting Screenslaver * 20. Rising Temperments * 21. Jack-Jack Dilemma * 22. Auntie Edna * 23. Resurgence * 24. The Real Screenslaver * 25. Outfits and Upgrades * 26. Inevitable * 27. Coming to the Rescue * 28. The Brainwashed * 29. Nowhere is Safe * 30. To the Everjust * 31. Legislation Summit * 32. Full Speed * 33. Battle at the Bridge * 34. Ultimaters vs. Atalanta (Part 2) * 35. Stopping the Ship * 36. Saving the City Again * 37. The End of Atalanta (Fire) * 38. Last Accomplishment * 39. Funeral * 40. Super Once More Cast * Lindsay Seidel - Nagisa Shiota and Meme Tatane * Cherami Leigh - Yuuki Asuna, Iris Cannary and Elizabeth Midford * Tia Ballard - Zero Two/Strelizia and Eleanora * Faye Mata - Astolfo (Rider of Black) * Erika Harlacher - Violet Evergarden and Jeanne D'Arc (Ruler) * Craig T. Nelson - Mr. Incredible * Monica Rial - Kaede Kayano and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa * Justin Briner - Ernesti Echavelier * Jessica Boone - Pina Colada *Holly Hunter - Mrs. Incredible *Leah Clark - Kobayashi *Samuel L. Jackson - Frozone * Allegra Clark - Atalanta (Archer of Red) Rest of the Main Cast * Christine Maria Cabanos - Ika Musume (Squid Girl) * Sarah Weidenheft - Tohru * Jad Saxton - Aqua, Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre and Kanna * Micah Solusod - Soul Eater * Brittney Karbowski - Black Star and Lelei La Lalena *Jeannie Tirado - Adeltrud Walter *Brad Bird - Edna Mode * Elizabeth Maxwell - Albedo * Chris Guerrero - Ainz Opal Gown * Skyler McIntosh - Izetta * Ryan Bartley - Yuna * Michelle Ruff - Sinon *Cassandra Lee Morris - Leafa * Shelby Lindley - Chizuru Aizawa * Maxey Whitehead - Crona * Caitlyn Glass - Kim Diehl * Sara Ragsdale - Riko Saikawa * Jonathan Banks - Rick Dicker * Heather Pennington - Eiko Aizawa * Martha Harms - Irina Jelavic * Bryce Papenbrook - Kirito * Juliet Simmons - Tuka Luna Marceau * Molly Searcy - Rory Mercury * Bryn Apprill - Tsugumi Harudori and Megumin * Christopher Spielberg - Toka * Jamie Marchi - Lucao and Darkness * Stephen Fu - Archid Walter * Morgan Garrett - Helvi Oberi * Brittney Lauda - Ichigo/Delphinium * Mallorie Rodak - Fine von Elystadt * Sarah Howell - Violet *Huckleberry Hillner - Dash *Jeff Johnson - Takiya *Garret Storms - Fafnir *Shaen'a Moore - Hamilton Co Lada *Stephanie Wittels - Shino Kuribayashi *Alison Viktorin - Shouta *Catherine Keener - Evelyn Deaver *Sophia Bush - Voyd *Stephanie Sheh - Yui *John Ratzenberger - The Underminer *Felicie Angelle - Shalltear Bloodfallen and Nora Frykberg *Sarah Anne Williams - Fran (Berserker of Black) *Xanthe Huynh - Sunae Nagatsuki * Alexis Tipton - Anya Hepburn * Michael Bird - * Bob Odenkirk - Winston Deaver * Laura Bailey - Maka Albarn * Brina Palencia - Ciel Phantomhive and Eris Crew * Directed and Written by Christopher Spielberg and Brad Bird * Produced by Christopher Spielberg, John Walker and Nicole Paradis Grindle * Composed by Michael Giacchino and Alan Silvestri Soundtrack * Remember the Time * Love You Inside Out * Supersonic Rocket Ship * Doom & Gloom Trivia/Plot Points (Contains SPOILERS) * Takes place IMMEDIATELY after the events, and is a continuation of Ultimaters: Neverending Brawl, right after the post-credits. * Is the only story in the series to have no post-credits scene. * Imagined to be approximately three hours long, the longest story in the Mystic Cinematic Universe. * The first two Phase Four entries Aqua-Goddess: Extraterrestrial and Meisters of the Dimensions Vol. 3, will take place after this story, with the former taking place immediately a few HOURS after this story, with the latter taking place after the former. * Astolfo's sword that was destroyed in Astolfo Rider: Atlantis-calypse, was remade in the story. *Iris, Ernesti and Pina have larger roles in the story alongside the other Ultimaters, especially in the story's third act. *While Nagisa, Asuna, Astolfo, Violet Evergarden, Kayano, Izetta, Ainz, and their friends help Elastigirl, there will be a subplot focusing on Mr. Incredible, Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack with Zero Two/Strelizia, Iris, Pina, Ernesti, Maka, Aqua, Squid Girl, Tohru and their friends helping them. *In the final battle, Atalanta would get the final element, Fire, from Pina and the Ultimaters to complete the Neverend Tauropolos, but will be defeated definitely and stopping her plan to destroy the world. *In the final battle, Asuna would finally be able to wield Astolfo's former sword and new sword-spear hybrid, along with her own sword. Nevertheless, Asuna's sword would be shattered but will be repaired thereafter. *Nagisa would be the one to kill Atalanta in the end of the story with the Neverend Elements, while using his true powers from the previous installment. ** He also says his signature line before finishing Atalanta off from the three Assassin Nagisa stories, 'I am Assassin Nagisa'. *A bigger villain will be teased in the future phases of the Mystic Cinematic Universe. *Atalanta returns to her original form instead of her Agrius Metamorphosis form in this installment, after being seemingly almost absent for the first quarter of the story. *Iris Cannary will get a new outfit and weapons, for one detail being becoming barefoot. *Zero Two/Strelizia will stay in her FRANXX form for the majority of the story. *The song Remember the Time referenced from Captain Pina, is used again in one scene. *The Ultimaters will not be mind-controlled, but will be risked getting killed instead. However, characters such as Violet, Yuna, Tohru, Anya, Tsugumi, Albedo, Ainz Opal Goon, Izetta, Jacqueline, Kim, Maka, Squid Girl, Aqua, Elizabeth and Ciel are captured by Atalanta, (still will not be mind-controlled), and will be rescued by the others. *Chizuru, Archid, Eleanora, Helvi, Nora and Sunae will sadly get killed in the story by Atalanta. *Pina, Squid Girl, Tohru and Aqua will become the new leads in the series after this, although characters such as Astolfo and Zero Two/Strelizia will still appear in the series. *Christopher Spielberg's OC character from Astolfo Rider: Atlantis-calypse, Toka, makes a supporting appearance in the story. *This marks Nagisa, Kayano, Karma and Asuna's last appearances in the series, although they may appear as cameos through some extent in future entries. *Asuna's arc comes to an end as she decides to stay with Kirito back in their world at the end of the story.